Best Friend or boyfriend?
by lynnie-da-pooh
Summary: Quinn has been confused with the new feelings she has discovered for her best friend Sam, after summer break. She's not the only one that has discovered new feelings, Sam also likes Quinn. Prom's coming up and Sam was hoping to go with Quinn, but she got asked by her second grade crush. The night of one of there friends party something happens with Quinns date and Sam...


**"Beep, beep, beep" Quinn awoke from the irritating intrusion. She dragged her hand out from beneath the warmth of her blankets to hit the snooze button. She kept her eyes closed; trying to let the haze reclaim her, but the damage had been done. She was wide awake.**

**The blonde girl made a disgusted sound before throwing the blankets over her. This was the third day of school, and she didn't want to start her senior year with a slip up. Quinn rubbed her face with both hands trying to wake up her eyes.**

**Quinn wasn't much of a morning person. She stumbled through most of her before-school routine; showering, brushing her teeth and dressing. After she pulled her hair into a slick ponytail she grabbed her bag and hurried out the door, crossing her fingers hoping her ancient little car wouldn't break down.**

**Making her way to school she had one stop to make, the same stop she'd made every day since getting her license. To pick up her best friend, Sam Evans.**

**She and Sam had been best friends since they were six years old, when Sam had moved to Lima. It was the day when Quinn dared him to kiss Rachel Berry at recess, telling him she'd be his best friend if he did. Of course Rachel pushed him down for doing that, which Quinn saw coming. But Quinn was true to her word, and she and Sam have been inseparable ever since. **

**In first grade they played tag always ganging up making someone else 'it'. In second grade they made forts to defend against their enemies. Fifth grade was the year they discovered a giant boulder were the recess teacher couldn't see what was happening. It was the year of their first kiss-or kisses-. They tried it once, a small peck and then they tried it by touching their tongues together. It was slippery, supple and foreign. They agreed it was gross and they swore they would never do it again. But this summer had changed things ... too many things for Quinn's liking.**

**As her car sputtered down his driveway, with gravel crunching beneath the tires, her heart rate was racing. **_This is ridiculous, _**she thought to herself. **_He's your BEST friend! _**She saw the front door open. Sam was coming yanking his bag over his shoulder. He yelled something to his house, probably saying bye to his mom.**

**It was the same everyday. Nothing different from every single day. Except that now she gets butterflies when he does his breath taking side ways grin. **

**She smiled '"Ready?"**

**" No, but do we have a choice?" His voice, which had gotten deeper over the summer, gives her chills down her spin"**

**'" Not if you want a slip up". She backed out of the driveway, barely glancing in her rearview mirror. His driveway was almost as familiar as her own.**

**Quinn hate these new unknown feelings she gets whenever he's around, sometimes when he's in her thoughts. She was starting to feel like he was toxic to her. That or she was losing her mind.**

**She knew she wasn't the only one having these feelings about him. **

**The moment they stepped out of her noisy old Honda in the school's crowded parking lot, there were a bunch of girls waiting for him.**

_HIs new fan club, _**Quinn thought sourly. No one ever paid him this much of attention for the last, what? 10 years. Now look all these, **_these_** SLUTS!**

**She glared at him trying to think what's making her so... so painfully self-conscious all of a sudden.**

**Quinn decided not to stick around to watch the flirt-fest. With her backpack slung over her shoulder, she started walking towards the big building. "See you in second period!" she yelled back to Sam, deciding that it was better anyway. The last thing she wanted to do was to watch him with the two girls, who practically assaulted him as he got out of the car.**

**By the time second period came, Quinn was already convincing herself that whatever it was she thought she was feeling, was just an illusion of some sort. A trick in the mind.****And the he strolled in and fell into the chair beside her.**

**"Hey, Q."**

**She sighed "Hey"**

**Sam's brow furrowed, but before he could ask what was wrong, he reached into his back pocket and pulled out a slip of paper. "I almost forgot. Check it out." He held out the paper so she could grab it from him.**

**She unfolded it she smoothed it out so she can read it. It was a cell number. For Sam... From Santana Lopez, only the most popular girl in school. She was the odds-on favorite to be Prom Queen this year. She was pretty, brunet **_and _**a cheerleader. This sucked. Quinn tried not to look too dissapointed when she glanced back at him. "Wow" was all she could think of.**

**"I know." Sam seemed as surprised as she was but managed to look very impressed with himself.**

**" So are you gonna call her?"**

**Quinn was careful not to sound irritable, but she certainly felt that way. she just wanted to be his friend again and not care about the feelings she felt. She felt deflated as she handed the note back to him. The bell, and teacher interrupted before he could answer her question. Sam took the note and shoved it back in his pocket as class got started.  
****  
She tried concentrating on her work, but it was no use. She couldn't stop thinking about how she was going to get over this . . . this thing she had for her very best friend in the whole world. And she had to get over it . . . soon. Because if she didn't, if she couldn't stop feeling so viral toward him, eventually it would infect their friendship, and she doesn't want to loss her best friend in the world. **

**Quinn tried to avoid seeing Sam at lunch (a first for her). She wanted to catch up on some homework, which wasn't due till next week. She managed to stay in class for 20 minutes, till she got kicked out. Then she wondered to the bathroom. She took her time putting on gloss, which she barely did, she had to dig to the bottom of her bag to find some. When Rachel walked in she was relieved she saw someone she could talk to.**

**"Where have you been?" Rachel said in her blunt tone. "Sam's been looking for you everywhere." She said while improving her hair.  
Next to Sam Rachel was one of her closest friends. She wasn't a friend that was weird to have at sleepovers... unlike Sam. And that one you could share clothes with... unlike Sam. Quinn also liked her tell-it-like-it-is attitude, even when you didn't want to hear-it-like-it-is.**

**Now happens to be one of them.**  
**"Well?" Rachel asked when Quinn didn't answer her. " I swear that boy can't function without you, even at lunch"**  
**" He'll be fine" Quinn answered more glumly than ever. "I'm sure his fan club would sit with him."**  
**Rachel looked to her.. " Well it doesn't matter 'cause he's outside waiting for you." Quinn could only laugh. Rachel looked at Quinn knowing that she wasn't gonna move, so she took Quinn's arm and towing her towards the door. "Come on before he starves to death." Quinn agreed and they both drifted out of the girls bathroom.**

**Sam stood in the hallway, looking relived to see her safe and couldn't help feeling comforted to see that expression on his face. Maybe Rachel was right after all. Maybe Sam Couldn't survive without her.**


End file.
